Brother, My Brother
by NekoEddo
Summary: Kaito Kuroba is the son of Kuroba Toichi, one of the wealthiest men in the country, when more new slaves come, he takes pity on one that looks alike to him. Later he finds out that he had a twin brother who had been kidnapped and he begins to wonder...
1. The Slaves Are Here

Kaito was so disgusted that he felt physically sick.

He knew that if his family wanted to keep their important place in today's society, then slaves were essential.

But the least his family could do was pay them a bit for their troubles, right?

Wrong. Dead wrong.

He had once asked his father if they could pay their slaves and the only response that he had gotten was a slap and a harsh rebuke.

He hadn't asked again.

And the very worst part of this was that, today, there was a new batch of slaves being shipped in from where they had been caught as prisoners of war.

And, since he was now sixteen, he would have to choose his own personal slave from the batch.

He heard the echoing creak of the large front doors opening and then the sound of many jangling chains.

The slaves were here.

Kaito straightened his jacket and tie, knowing that his parents would expect him to look nothing less than perfect, he took a deep breath, and stepped out into the hall.

* * *

The second that he entered the hallway, Kaito felt his pokerface automatically slam down to hide the disgust at how malnourished and badly treated the slaves were.

He found himself wishing, not for the first time, that he could give them a much better life, like the one they deserved, rather than this sort of messed up life.

As his eyes traveled down the line, his breath hitched when he saw a boy that couldn't have been much younger than himself standing forlornly at the end of the line.

His face and eye shape were remarkably similar to Kaito's own, and, even though it was caked in mud and dirt, he was willing to bet that the boy's hair would be similar to his own too.

It was as he looked at this boy that he knew.

There was no way that he could leave this boy in the hands of his parents, for if he did then the boy would surely endure the same daily beatings as all of the other servants in the house, and what with him looking as broken as he was already, Kaito was willing to bet that if he was subject to that, then he would snap.

* * *

Kaito had already worked out that whichever slave became his personal one would only receive his parent's beatings approximately once a month, so, if he took the boy into his care, there was a much higher chance that he could make even one of the slaves have a slightly happier life than they would have.

It was at that point that Kaito swore to himself that he would do all that he could to make his slaves life as pleasant as possible without his own, sadistic parents finding out.

* * *

**This idea just popped into my head when I was sleeping over a friends house one night and I decided that I just _had_ to write it down. So I did :D Hope you had fun reading!**

**NekoEddo  
**


	2. Choices

**Hello everybody! I'm so sorry I've been gone for so long, and with so little explanation too, however, I am back! And I have a chapter on each one of my stories to help get those of you going through exams to brave it out!**

I'm sorry to say this, but the movie got abandoned, so no links :( I haven't updated in so long because of a mixture of reasons, but the largest one is definitely that I am now in college a year early, and I have my work cut out for me keeping up with everything! As well as that I have had the most massive writer's block on every one of my stories, and completely lost my muse. I just couldn't bring myself to work on any of them. I am very sorry to have left you all so in the dark, and to have not updated for so long, but finally I have managed to produce something :)

I know they aren't the best reasons, but they are big to me, and I hope you can all forgive me for my long absence. Updates on stories from now on will be infrequent, as I have a busy summer lined up, and when I am in college it takes up pretty much all of my time, but I will be updating, and I'll do my best to whenever I have the time :)

* * *

Kuroba Toichi strode into the room, a cold grin washed over his face as he saw the newest batch of slaves lined up. Good. A larger work force, not to mention more ways to take out his anger.

Toichi's eyes slid from the slaves to where his son, Kaito was stood. He looked the pinnacle of high society as he stood there in his freshly pressed suit, head held up ever so slightly more than a commoners. However, there was something slightly off about his facial expression, something that, no matter how hard he tried, Toichi could not pinpoint.

After a few more moments of silent scrutiny, he dropped his suspicions, and turned to face his son fully.  
"So? Have you chosen?" He enquired. "I had them all brought in specially for you, you know." A slight twitch of his son's face caught his eye, but he said nothing, waiting for the response. It came after a quiet pause of just a few seconds, but which seemed to last an age.

"Him." Kaito said, gesturing. "On the far left." Toichi looked where he gestured, and was surprised at the choice. "Are you sure you want that one? He's as scrawny as a stick and likely can't lift one by the looks of him. You'd be better off with one of the more heavyset ones, like him." He pointed to a well built, tall african man, who looked as though, had he been in a tribe, he would have been a hunter.

"No." Kaito said firmly. "I want him." He gestured again.

Toichi's face curled into a frown of disapproval, but he complied none the less. "Fine. What will you name him?" It was customary to give personal slaves a name, as they were now the property of the owner, so their past was stripped from them.

Kaito hesitated. He didn't want to re-name someone like you would a toy. "I... haven't decided yet. I will think on it and inform you later, father." Another frown of disapproval.

"Very well then." Toichi snapped. "But make sure you do not take too long over it." Kaito could only just stop himself from shrinking before the fearsome form of his father, but forced himself to keep his composure.

"MAS!" Toichi yelled, calling out to one of the slaves that had already resided at the mansion for a long time. "Untie that slave, clean him and bring him to Kaito's chambers. He is to be his personal slave!" Mas quickly did as he was told, untying the slave and leading him away.

Kaito felt a sinking feeling as he watched the boy go. He hated the thought of having his own slave, he could only hope that the boy wouldn't hate him too much.

* * *

**There have been quite a few comments on how it is really odd for Kaito's parents to be sadistic, and I completely agree with them XD I love them as characters in both the mangas and the animes of Detective Conan and Magic Kaitou, so it's very strange writing them that way, but it's the only way to make the story work the way I want it to.**


End file.
